Anexo:Lista de referencias de YonicStudios en My Dog's Tale
En My Dog's Tale, se ha publicado una lista de referencias a numerosos proyectos de todas las generaciones de YonicStudios planeadas a ser introducidas en el juego. YonicStudios En el juego también hay referencias de la propia organización. * Johny es un personaje basado en el fundador de YonicStudios, Yonic. ** El collar de Johny tiene un medallón con el logotipo clásico de YonicStudios. * La empresa en la que trabaja Alan, Lama Studios, usa como logotipo una versión preliminar del logotipo actual de YonicStudios. Paper Yoshi 2: The Seven Cores * Hay varios pósters que hacen referencia a varias de las ediciones de Paper Yoshi 2. ** Cristal Nuclear ** Los siete núcleos del cristal ** Un cartel promocional del capítulo 9 del cómic. ** Un cartel promocional del episodio 3 de la serie. * Si se le pone a Tu perro el nombre de Senit, lo aceptará con el siguiente mensaje: "What the fock? How do you know this?", siendo una cita identificativa de este personaje. * El proyecto del juego en el que Alan está trabajando tiene como nombre en clave Core, el mismo que Paper Yoshi 2. New Shulvo's Adventures * El rediseño de Shulvo en Las Nuevas Aventuras de Shulvo aparece en un póster. * Si se le pone a Tu perro el nombre de Shulvo, lo aceptará con el siguiente mensaje: "Princess with wild style", haciendo referencia a su personalidad activa y fuerte. * Si se le pone a Tu perro el nombre de Shelvo, lo rechazará con el siguiente mensaje: "That name is already in use, it got stolen!". Esto es una referencia al origen del nombre de Shulvo. Paper Yoshi Xtra: Total Destruction * En el cine de la ciudad hay un cartel promocional de una película llamada "Total Destruction", con dos versiones, una de ellas llamada "Subspace Emissary II", y con Senit en la portada. Crossed Over * Aparece un Voltsheep, aunque todavía no se sabe el rol que tendrá. * Hay dos pósters haciendo referencia a la serie, uno mostrando a Kyle Twist y el segundo a Nathan Tale en sus trajes originales. * Si se le pone a Tu perro el nombre de Nathan, lo aceptará con el siguiente mensaje: "Nathan's Tale, how creative!", esto es un juego de palabras con su nombre completo. * Si se le pone a Tu perro el nombre de Voltsheep, lo aceptará con el siguiente mensaje: "Meep :3", se cree que en una futura actualización esto activará un modo especial. Los Gnomos de la Tele * Hay varias estatuillas de los gnomos protagonistas en varios jardines de las casas del juego. * También hay una estatuilla de dos gnomos viendo la televisión en el jardín de los Herrinway. El hecho de que aparezca en la zona inicial representa su significado como el primer proyecto de YonicStudios. ''The Button Game'' * El Botón Skinner hace una aparición, aunque sus interacciones todavía no se han anunciado. ''Grim Mountain'' * Hay varios pósters, carteles y folletos publicitarios del parque Green Mountain. * Uno de los pósteres que puede encontrarse en los callejones tiene la palabra "GRIM" graffiteada encima de la palabra "Green". Dummies' Guide to Doors * Hay un libro con el título del juego. * También hay una puerta con la misma apariencia que la puerta del logotipo. Dangan Fury * Se puede encontrar en el distrito urbano un folleto de la Academia Pico de Esperanza. Examinarlo hace que Tu perro sienta una gran ola de esperanza. Lost Child * En la zona metropolitana y en el aeropuerto hay carteles que anuncian la construcción de Hope Land Cero, un prototipo del laboratorio de investigación bioespacial donde ocurren los sucesos de este juego. Categoría:My Dog's Tale